


Failing.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Ash Winston is victim of a home invasion, her old man finds who is responsible. Will he make a choice that will change the club forever?For x0ashnicole





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by x0ashnicole, Sorry it took so long sweets! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all like it! <3

"Babe?" I heard my husband calling for me from the back door and I smiled softly. He had been gone when I woke up, I figured it was club business which was good I thought. Jax wanting to leave the club, Tara getting her hand smashed, and the recent home invasions had made Opie rethink his view on things, especially the club and I was concerned. He had gone to jail for the club, multiple times, the club has been his life for as long as I can remember and now he was acting like he wanted out.  
"Kitchen love." I called out and I heard his heavy boots thumping down the hall. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. "Good morning." I told him  
"Morning, did I wake you when I left?" He asked and I shook my head.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Clay called church." He told me in a flat voice and I frowned.  
"Oh, do you have to go on a run?" I turned and looked up at him, I had to look way up since he was 6'4 and I was only 4'11.  
"No, just talking about business."  
"Oh, ok." I bit my lip and turned back to the counter, I knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore by the tone in his voice. "Your dad called, I'm gonna run up and see him later."  
"What does he need now?" I scowled and whipped around to look at him with a hand on my hip.  
"Nothing, I could tell he was lonely so I volunteered to go see him. What's wrong with you grumpy pants?" He grimaced and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry baby, I just had a fight with Jax and am still pissed I guess."  
"Well call him and yell at him, don't take it out on me." I grumbled as I turned to walk out of the kitchen, I made it about three steps before he scooped me off my feet. My 110 pounds was nothing to him and when I huffed at him he just chuckled, he knew I hated it when he used his height to his advantage when I was mad at him.  
"I said I was sorry Ash, don't be mad at me." He gave me a pouting face and I leaned forward to bite his bottom lip.  
"I'm not mad, I just want you to be happy again." He nodded and set me back on my feet.  
"I will be, it's just hard right now. It'll get better."  
"Gemma called me, she told me about the club party tomorrow night, something about new patch ins?" He frowned and nodded at me. "Didn't you want to go?"  
"I hadn't planned on it." He muttered and I smiled at him.  
"Well she invited me, maybe you should go to your dads and I'll go to the party." I laughed at the expression on his face.  
"You think you're real cute don't ya?" He smirked at me and I nodded.  
"You think I'm cute too." I told him and he nodded at me. "You know that you can talk to me about this stuff right? I know I'm just an old lady but I still have ears." He frowned and took my face in his hands.  
"You've never been just an old lady Ash, I will talk to you if I feel like I need to but right now its all just a mess and I need to figure it out." I nodded and put my hands on his hips.  
"I just want you to be happy, if that means leaving and starting over I am fine with that, but I don't want you to make a rash choice and then regret it later ya know?" He nodded and I gave him one back as his phone started ringing, he sighed and pulled away so that he could answer it. I grabbed my bag and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I walked out the door, I needed to go to the store for Piney before I headed up to see him. I was almost to my car when Opie called out for me.  
"Ash?" I turned to look back at him. "Be safe ok?" I nodded and blew him a kiss and he smiled at me as I climbed into my jeep. Opie had insisted that I get a better car when he asked me to be his old lady, he hated my rusted out old Chevy Cavalier. I had gotten that car in high school and it still ran when I sold it, but he worried that there wasn't enough metal around me so he bought me a sturdy jeep. I pulled into the store and headed inside to get necessities for Piney, I didn't buy him booze, I never did and he never asked me too. I headed up to the cabin and once I got there I sent Opie a text. ' _Made it safe, I'll tell your pops you said hi. -A_ ' Piney opened the door and gave me a grin as I lugged one of the bags inside.  
"Hey darlin'"  
"Hey pops, how are you?" He smiled and walked back outside to grab a bag from the jeep.  
"You don't have to bring me food every time you come up here Ashley." He told me and I gave him a look.  
"You always say that Piney, and guess what? I'm still gonna bring you food." He nodded and watched me unload it. I smiled and we chatted back and forth for a while. There was a knock on the door and Piney frowned, I knew he wasn't expecting anyone so I pulled my gun out of my purse and tucked it into the back of my pants.  
"Clay?" He asked when he opened the door.  
"Hey old man." Clay looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me. He must've missed my jeep pulled off to the side of the house. "Ash? Ope here with ya?"  
"No, he got called in for something." He nodded and looked at Piney.  
"I was coming to check in on you but I can see you're in good hands, I'll leave you to it." He muttered as he walked out the door. Piney and I shared a look and then he shrugged.  
"Things have been weird in the club for a while now." I muttered and he looked at me sharply.  
"What do you know about it?" He asked and I knew what he meant. _What did my idiot son tell his old lady?_  
"Nothing, just that things were tense and that I should keep my gun close in case I felt afraid." I replied innocently and he gave me a nod.  
"Smart." He replied and I grinned at him.  
"I hope you're hungry, I'm making you chicken for dinner." He sighed and gave me a look that told me he'd rather have a cheese burger, I ignored him though and made him baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans.  
"Thank you for coming up here darlin', I know I'm not your favorite person." He told me as I was cleaning and getting ready to head home. I frowned at him and turned to look at him.  
"You're my family Piney, You accepted me the moment I walked into your house all those years ago." He smiled at me.  
"You looked so small next to my giant gorilla of a son, and you still do." I laughed and nodded at him, I hadn't grown since high school but Opie had and the difference was hilarious.  
"I like coming to see you pops, I'll drag you gorilla son next time." He nodded  
"Maybe you'll give me a grand kid one of these days." He hinted and I laughed and felt my face turn red.  
"Well, you never know I guess." I muttered and grabbed my bag from the table. "I should be heading home, its getting late. I'll see you soon Piney." He hugged me and walked me to the door, He waited until I was driving away to go back inside and I honked as I left. Opie called me about twenty minutes after I left.  
"Hello?"  
"Babe?"  
"Hey, I am heading home now." I told him  
"How far are you?"  
"I left about twenty minutes ago."  
"Ok, can you come by the club house before you go home?" I frowned at him.  
"Is everything ok?" I asked him and he sighed.  
"Yeah, I just don't want you home alone right now."  
"What happened?"  
"There was another home invasion, Gemma's place, Unser got hurt."  
"Is he ok?" I asked and I knew I sounded rattled.  
"He's fine, babe stay calm, I just wanted you to know." I sighed and took a deep breath.  
"I'll be in town soon." I muttered  
"Ok. I'll see you soon. I love you." I smiled softly.  
"I love you too." I hung up and let my mind run wild. What if Gemma had been home, I bet she is freaking out, what did they take. Poor Wayne, I hope he is ok. My mind went wild until I pulled into TM and saw Opie standing outside the club house smoking. He walked over to me as I parked and opened my door for me.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." I responded as he hugged me.  
"How's Piney?" He asked and I nodded.  
"He's good, wants you to come with me next time and tell him I'm knocked up." Opie looked startled and I chuckled.  
"You want me to knock you up baby?" I grinned and shrugged.  
"Maybe later, things are a little too breaking and entering for my taste." He sighed and rested his forehead against mine. "How's Gemma? and Wayne?"  
"Gemma's inside, you can talk to her yourself, maybe she'll be more open for you. Wayne is ok, he is going to be fine." I nodded and he led me inside. The guys all came over when I walked in. Juice, Tig, Jax, Happy, and Chibs hugged me. I was shy and reserved around them, I only was really open around Opie and after all this time they were used to me. After I greeted the guys I went to find Gemma, she was with Nero and she gave me a hug when she saw me.  
"Hey baby."  
"Hey Gem, how are you?" She sighed and took a hit off her joint.  
"I'm ok. Pissed off and worried about Wayne." I nodded and we talked for a little while longer until Gemma headed home with Nero and I went to find Opie, he was talking with Tig and Chibs. Jax came over to me and I felt awkward talking to him when Opie was mad at him.  
"Hey Darlin' how are you?" He asked and I shrugged.  
"I'm ok, how are you? How's Tara doing?" He sighed  
"She's ok, been isolating herself lately." I nodded.  
"She's been through a lot lately, it takes a toll." He nodded and looked up as Opie came over to us. "I'll let you two talk." Jax told me as he walked off.  
"You ready to head home?" He asked me and I looked up at him  
"Are you done here?"  
"Yeah things are fine for now. We're leaving on a run the day after the club party." I frowned as he led me outside.  
"When did you find out?" I asked him and he looked down at me.  
"While you were talking with Gemma, Clay called and told Tig."  
"Oh, he came to see your dad today." I told him  
"Clay did?" I nodded. "What did he want?"  
"Uh he said he was just checking in but he seemed surprised that I was there, he didn't stay long at all." Opie shrugged and loaded me into the jeep.  
"Things are weird lately." I smiled and nodded as he kissed me and closed the door. _Things were a fucking mess._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine Opie, calm down." I muttered into my phone as I walked up our driveway. He was at TM getting ready for a run and I had just finished hanging out with Tara, she was going down fast and I felt bad for her.   
"It's late, you were supposed to be home an hour ago." He grumbled at me and I sighed.   
"Tara didn't want to be alone, I left her once she got the boys to bed and she fell asleep."  
"Are you home now?"   
"Yes. I just walked through the door."   
"Is it locked?" I smiled softly and shook my head at him.  
"Yes, it's locked. When are you leaving?"   
"In a few minutes. I can stay if you want me to?" I knew he wanted me to say yes so that he could keep an eye on me but he had to go.   
"No, I'll be fine. I'm hanging out with Gemma tomorrow and you know she always has someone with her."   
"That's true." He muttered   
"I love you, be safe please?"   
"I will, I love you too."   
"Good, now get outta here so you can come home to me." He chuckled.  
"Ok, I'll be home soon."  
"You better be." We hung up and I took a fast shower before I went to bed. Things seemed to be a bit better with Opie and Jax lately which I was really glad for, Jax was his rock inside the club and Opie needed that. Jax had been the best man at our wedding and I hated it when they fought, Jax was a close friend to me as well. I woke up early the next morning and gave the house a good scrubbing before I had to meet Gemma, she was with Nero in the club house when I got to TM. I liked Nero, he was good for her and I really was glad that she found him. We hung out, smoked, talked, and just wasted the day basically. Opie called me to check in that afternoon, he told me that they had gotten there but that Clay's hands were acting up so they weren't coming back right away it would take a day or two. He asked how things were and I reassured him that they were fine. I headed home after that even though Gemma wanted me to stay with her, I knew her and Nero would need some time together. I dozed off on the couch and I woke up to the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen. The back door creaked open and I dashed from the couch to my room where my phone and gun was. I called Gemma as I gripped my gun in my hand.  
"Ash?" I didn't know what time it was but Gemma had been asleep based on the grogginess of her voice.  
"Gemma, I think someones here with me." I muttered  
"What do you mean?"  
"Someone broke in, I heard them in the kitchen."  
"Do you have your gun? Did you call Ope?"  
"I have it and no, he can't help me he's too far away." I felt myself breathing harder.  
"It's ok, I'm coming. Nero called and the prospect is coming too, lock the door to your room." _Shit! Why didn't I think of that!_ I crept out from behind the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. It cracked open before I got to it and I froze. Two men with ski masks were standing there and I felt my hands start to shake.   
"I called the cops, leave or I'll shoot you."   
"She's not supposed to be here!" One of the men hissed  
"Get rid of her, we have a job to do."   
"No way man, I'm not whacking Ope's old lady." I frowned and clicked the safety off my gun.   
"Who are you?" I demanded in a voice that was more confident than I felt. The taller man pulled a gun from his jeans and aimed it at me.   
"I'm sorry, You weren't supposed to be here." He fired and I felt a white hot heat in my shoulder. I aimed my gun and fired as I went down, they both scattered and I heard them yelling at each other.   
"You idiot you killed her!"  
"Collateral damage man."   
"She didn't do anything wrong!"   
"Get the stuff and get out." My phone started to ring and I looked around for it, I saw it a few feet from me and I reached out for it with the arm that wasn;t injured. My fingertips gripped it and I yanked it closer to me.  
"H-Hello?" I wheezed  
"Baby?" Opie was frantic and I knew he was riding because of how windy it sounded.   
"Opie"  
"What happened?" I felt myself getting faint and I tried to sit up but I couldn't. My front door crashed in and I looked around for my gun as I blacked out.   
"Ashley?" Gemma called out for me and she came into my room. "Oh god. Nero call an ambulance!" She dropped down next to me and took my phone. "Opie? She's shot, her shoulder and she's blacking out on me, there is an ambulance coming." Was the last thing I heard.  
  
 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._  
  
I cracked an eye open and clamped it shut again at the harsh lighting, I groaned and then I heard heavy footsteps coming closer to me. "Babe?" I frowned but nodded.   
"Opie?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he looked haggard. "What happened?" I asked as I tried to sit up. He hugged me gently and kissed my head, I wrapped my arm around him and breathed him in.  
"What do you remember?" He asked me as he helped me sit up and he adjusted the bed.  
"I woke up hearing the back door breaking and creaking open, then I called Gemma and hid in our room. I uh, I went to lock our door when they opened it, they knew you were my old man and one of them freaked out when the other guy shot me. There were two of them and they had ski masks on. I got the one that shot me in the leg I think." He tensed and then nodded.  
"What else?"  
"I was collateral damage is what the shooter said and the other guy got mad, he was really freaked out. He said that he wasn't gonna whack your old lady." I had started to scratch my shoulder without realizing it and Opie took my hand in his to stop me. "It itches." I grumbled and he nodded.   
"I know but you can't scratch it." He looked at me for a long minute before he tugged me into a hug again. "You scared the hell out of me, Gemma called me and told me you were in trouble and I freaked out."  
"I'm fine, it's ok." I told him and I kissed his cheek and he just sighed. "Get in here." I wiggled over and he smiled at me as he climbed onto the bed. I smiled and leaned against him, we were watching some crappy movie when the doctor came in.   
"How are you feeling Mrs. Winston?"  
"Tired, a little sore but I'm ok."  
"Your arm will be fine, it was through and through and just needed some stitches. What concerned me was the baby, I ran some tests and you're baby is fine as well."  
"Baby?" Opie asked her and the doctor nodded.   
"You didn't know you were pregnant?" I shook my head and she frowned. "Yes about nine weeks along, everything seems to be just fine." I nodded and looked up at Opie, he was staring at the doctor with a blank expression. "I'll leave you two to talk, I'll be by later to check on you." I nodded and she walked out. Opie was still staring and I frowned at him.   
"Babe?" No response. "Opie!" I nudged him and he looked at me.   
"Yeah?"   
"Are you ok?" He put his arm around me and crushed me to his chest.   
"I could've lost you both."   
"But you didn't. We're fine." I told him and he nodded. "How do you feel about it?" I asked him and he pulled back to smile at me.  
"I'm gonna be a daddy." I nodded and he kissed me gently. "I think it's great, but you aren't leaving my sight for nine months." I scoffed and let out a laugh, I should have seen that coming.  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Opie hadn't been lying when he told me that I wasn't leaving his side, I went to work with him and came home with him, he only left my side if we were home or in the club house and even then he never went far. All the guys were ecstatic to have a baby on the way but Piney was the one who was the most thrilled, he called me every day to ask about the baby, now I knew where my husband got his protectiveness. I knew that he was going to be super protective and I was glad for it, I was a little freaked about being alone after the home invasion. I woke up to Opie shaking me gently.  
"Ash?" I nodded and opened my eyes.  
"Huh?"  
"I have to go take care of something, Happy is in the living room, go back to sleep."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back later. I love you." I frowned   
"I love you too." He kissed me and took off down the hallway, I rolled over and went back to sleep for a few hours. I woke up and shuffled down the hallway, baby was hungry. I saw Opie sitting at the table and he looked dazed. "Babe?" He looked up at me. "What happened?"   
"I found out who was behind the break in, all of them."   
"Who was it?" I asked as I sat next to him.  
"I killed him." He muttered and I tilted my head at him.   
"Who baby?"  
"Clay." He said and I gaped at him.  
"What?"   
"He was behind the break in's, said that it would make Jax look bad and like he couldn't handle things. That you weren't meant to be home and that you were collateral damage in the scheme of things. I- I just lost it, I shot him and now the guys are talking it all out." I sighed and went to sit on his lap, he put his hands on my belly and put his head on my shoulder.   
"It's gonna be ok." I muttered as I wrapped around him.  
"Is it? I killed the club president babe."  
"Are you worried?" He shrugged and then his phone started to ring.   
"I'll have to go to TM."   
"I'll get dressed." I told him as he answered and I climbed off his lap. I tugged on yoga pants and a tank top, it was summer and I was always getting hot. I followed him to TM in my jeep and he took my hand as we walked inside. The guys were scattered around and they came to hug me and give the barley there bump a rub. The guys went into the Chapel and I made my way over to Gemma at the bar, she gave me a sprite and I sighed.   
"It's going to be ok." She told me as she patted my hand.  
"You think?" I asked her and she nodded. Gemma wouldn't lie to me about that. I waited around for an hour and then the guys came out of the Chapel, they didn't look solemn and Opie was grinning at me. He scooped my up, gave me a tight hug and kissed me before he set me down.   
"I'm the new VP baby." I grinned at him and looked at Jax.   
"Mr. President." He nodded and smiled at me.   
"Everything is going to get better Ash, the former president of this club was failing to bring it to its full potential, I won't make the same mistake." Jax told me and I nodded at him as Opie sat me on his lap. Things weren't always easy but they always got better.


End file.
